Becoming a Wolf
by TwistedAngel08
Summary: When Jake is ready to be a werewolf, the Pack goes to talk to him. But things take an unexpected turn! yeah, i suck at summaries, but read it anyways! lol :   "


**A/N yeah, i told you i wouldn't be able to chapter stories...to anybody who read(not that there was many) his awesome sniper boss, i'm sorry, but i'm just not ready for the responsiblity of a chapter story..._sigh_, im sorry! but, here's a little thing i thought up in my spare time...lol, no, Is-Simple gave me the idea, i just wrote it! and to bigbertha, who wanted a jake/malfoy story, hold the horses women(or man) i'm still new, and i'm trying to keep it simple. i'm lucky i got _this _up, let alone a crossover... all in good time my friend, just hold on! so, yeah, you know what to do! read, rate, review! PLEASE! ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, EVEN FLAMES! and if i get enough reviews, flames or otherwise, i might just write a sequal... c ya! r&r!**

**i don't own Twilight and really don't want to, so don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>Sam liked being in the pack. He liked being Alpha. He liked how easy it was to tell when another person was going to join the pack, too. See, humans, werewolves, and vampires all smell different. Vampires smell like frozen candy that your grandma has kept since she was kid. Humans smell uncannily like bacon. And werewolves smell like pine trees and raging hormones.<p>

So whenever someone was about to change, they would start to smell less like breakfast and more like trees and sex. This way, Sam always knew whenever his little family was getting bigger. He always welcomed everyone with open arms, trying to make it as easy as possible. And then he figured, to make it even easier, he would just talk to the kid before he changed, that way, it would be less of a surprise. So naturally, when Jake started smelling less like food and more like a horny teenager, Sam and the pack thought they should talk to him. This turned out to be more difficult then they thought.

One, Jake was always with Bella, and always refused to leave her side, following her like a lost puppy(no pun intended.) Two, Jake, for some reason, didn't like Sam, and whenever he saw Sam, he ran off. And three, well, Jake was Jake, and if something was to be done, he was gonna do it the hard way.

So, anyways, one day Sam and the rest of the pack were walking around La Push, looking for something to do, when they saw Bella leave Jake's house, looking very upset.

Sam felt guilty for thinking so, but now might be the perfect time to talk to Jake. So he told all the others to follow him, and they walked to Jake's.

"I don't know Sam, Bella looked pretty upset," Jared said, reluctant to bother Jake.

"Yeah, he might just get so pissed to see us that he changes and kills us all," chimed in Paul, who just wanted to piss Sam off. Sam just looked at Paul, knowing that anything he says will just go in one ear and out the other.

"We are going to talk to Jake. He's about to become one of us, and we can't just leave a pack member in distress. I'm sure you all remember what it's like to be in between human and werewolf. Do you want to leave a brother to deal with that kind of stress alone?" They all looked away guiltily, knowing he was right. They had all felt horrible when they were first going through the change, even Paul, who had had Jared to "ease him into the transformation." So, without further argument, they all trudged off to Jake's.

Before even getting there, they could hear Jake throwing things in his shed. Oh boy, was he angry. As they edged closer, Jake stopped, and they could hear him sniffing. Then he stopped, and they could hear the slap of hand on forehead, as if berating himself for smelling the air.

He stood quiet for a second, then said, "I know you guys are there. Just go away!" Then he continued throwing tools in his rage. Jared eased himself in front of Paul, who snorted indignantly. Jake didn't even stop throwing things to say, "I said get away!"

"Jake, we need to talk to you. It could help." Sam said in his super-cool, Sam-y Sam voice. That only made it worse. A giant wrench flew out of the shed door towards them, hitting Jared in the chest. He fell over with an 'oof!' and Paul snarled madly, his large frame shaking uncontrollably as he bent over to check over Jared.

"Paul, calm down," Jared said, rolling his eyes. He watched as a bruise blossomed on his chest, then withered away. "See," he said, pointing to his chest. "I'm fine. No need to kill jake now." This seemed to peek Jake's interest. He peeked his head out of the door, watching all the guys with shorts and no shirts in his yard.

Walking towards them he snarled, "What do you want?"

Paul snarled for real and said, "To kick your ass for hurting Jared." This seemed to surprise Jake.

"Why should you care what happens to Jared?" he asked.

"Because he's my boyfriend you jack-ass!" Paul growled. Jake's eyes went wide in surprise and Sam faced palmed.

"I thought we were gonna wait to tell him, that guys," he said sarcastically. Jake cocked his head in confusion.

"Tell me what?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Sam walked to Jake and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Jake looked nervously at the hand before edging out from underneath and saying again, "Tell me what?"

"Jake, we know what your going through." Jared said, pushing Paul away from him so he could get up.

"Y-you do?" Jake asked worriedly. Paul even walked to him and slung an arm around his shoulders, the previous injuries to Jared momentarily forgotten.

"Yeah man, we all went through it to. It was hard, even for me, and I had Jared to help me through it." Jake's eyes went wide at this.

"H-he he did?" he asked disbelievingly.

Jared smiled and nodded, saying, "I can help you too you know. We all can help you, and it'll be great, we promise. You'll love it!" Jared's eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke, trying to instill in Jake the excitement he felt about being a wolf. The others nodded their heads rapidly in agreement.

"Ohhhh," Jake moaned, sitting roughly on the ground. "I thought nobody knew! I mean, Bella suspected it, but I wasn't even sure until today!"

Everyone dipped their heads in empathy; that's why Bella was so upset! Everyone except Sam, who said, "Oh no, Jake, we knew. But we've all come to embrace what we are readily, even eagerly because it's brought us all together as one." Jake looked like he was getting queasy.

"All as one?" he asked nervously. Sam gave him a sharp look.

"Yes, Jake. _All _as one. That means you to, whether you like it or not." Jake looked up at Sam fearfully, so Sam softened his tone, saying, "It's not as bad as you think, Jake. You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are, in fact, you should be proud, for there's not many people like us, if any. And Jared wasn't lying, you really will like it, if not love it."

This didn't calm Jake. He sat there quietly for a second, thinking about everything he'd been told.

Then: "Will it hurt?" he asked childishly. Everyone laughed until Sam looked at them disapprovingly.

"Nah, man, it doesn't hurt," Paul said reassuringly. "In fact, it kind of feels good, like taking a breath after holding it, you know. And eventually, it'll feel as natural as breathing, or eating. It does make you real hungry though; I 'spose it's cause your always burning off the energy." He looked suggestively at Jared when he said this, and Jared growled sexily, making Jake blush a deep red.

"Guys, cool it in public, ok?" Sam ordered. Jared winked once more at Paul before regaining composure but once was enough to send Jake over the edge.

"No!" he wailed. "I don't want this! I never wanted this! All I ever wanted to be was normal! Please don't make me do this!" All at once, all the pack was beside Jake, trying to calm their brother.

"Jake," they said. "Calm down! I know it's hard, but you really don't have a choice! We're here for you, though. We want to help!" but nothing could consol the rolling boy. Paul thought Jake was being a bit melodramatic, but that was just him. Jared was worried Jake would hurt himself. And Sam? Sam just wanted Jake to shut the hell up and except his fate.

"Jake, Jake, calm down! I know you don't want to be a wolf, but it's the way of the world! You were chosen, others were not! Get over it!" Paul shouted over Jake's crying. All at once, Jake stopped.

"A-a what?" he asked, confused.

"A wolf," Jared answered. "You know, werewolf?" Jake looked at him questioningly.

"What did you think we were talking about Jake, what pizza your ordering for next Friday?" Sam asked, irritated. Jake's eyes went wide.

"You mean…" he trailed off, suddenly beet red and unwilling to say anything. "You were talking about me being a werewolf?" he asked. They all nodded, and he went even redder(if that was at all possible.)

"What did you think we were talking about, man?" Paul asked.

"I…I… I thought you guys were telling me that you were…" Jake paused, and looked at the ground, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "_gay…._" he whispered the word like it was a curse. Things were quiet for a second.

Then: "What? You thought we were all gay?" Sam burst out, unable to control the flood of laughs that followed. Jake's face went even _more _red, but of anger this time as he jumped up and ran into his shed crying because he had just unnecessarily uncovered his secret. All of the pack smacked Sam for hurting Jake, and insisted he go apologize, but Sam said he didn't think Jake would believe him.

"He'll just have to suck it up and take it like a man," he said chuckling. The others grumbled, but at last agreed when Sam invited them to Emily's for giant muffins. As they left, Sam took one last look at Jake's shed, and, seeing Jake's head peeking out, waved him over. Jake looked hesitant, but when the others noticed and insisted on him coming, he shyly came out and walked over to them.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Jake." Sam said. The others all hugged Jake, assuring him that his orientation had nothing to do with their relationship as a family.

Jake smiled a small smile and said, "Thank you guys so much. Not even Bella accepted me." They all scoffed, agreeing that Bella was a stupid slut, and that her opinion never mattered in the first place. This made Jake laugh.

"So, you got any crushes?" Paul asked rudely. Jared smacked his bare chest and gave him a look, but Jake waved him off.

"He doesn't like me, and I'm pretty sure he's not gay," he replied. All the pack moaned in empathy as Jake added, "He smells too sweet anyways."

**yeah, so like i said, if it sucks, tell me! if it's great. tell me! if you have a wedgie, well, why not tell me that too! please, please, please, PLEASE, REVIEW, OR YOU WILL DIE! of sadness for not making my day more bright! lol, r&r!**


End file.
